The Princess and the Prussian
by Ravinsong
Summary: Sequel to Cinderella, but can stand alone. Elizaveta is preparing to marry Roderich, but when Francis starts talking to her she starts to really think about what she wants from life. Is she really happy with the prince? Or is there another man who still has a hand on her heart?
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is the sequel I promised to my story Cinderella...not really much to say except I'm sorry I haven't posted anything sooner.**

* * *

~Prologue~

It's a rainy day, and the fairies are feeling mischievous. They're all pestering me, but one voice is missing. She's usually very loud, which is why her silence is so obvious. I search the room and find her in the corner, staring into her magic mirror, a small frown fixed on her face.

"Godmother?" The fairy doesn't respond, her face darkens slightly, troubled by what she sees. "Godmother!" I raise my voice and this time she turns to me.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"What have I done?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should tell me." I try to sound kind, but the dread in her voice is making me nervous.

"It was at the ball. You know how I love balls."

"Yes, but I didn't know you followed me there."

"I did, no one noticed me. While I was there I found an intriguing boy with a passion for music. He was so lonely! I couldn't stop myself!"

"What did you do?"

"He is the prince. I just couldn't leave the poor boy like that."

"Tell me what happened." What did she do this time?

"I tempted fate. I changed his destiny."

"You did what?" She can't! It's not possible!

"I changed his fate."

"Godmother, you can ruin _lives_ by doing that."

"I know."

"No. You don't know! You have _no idea_ what you've done!"

"I _do_ know! I just _saw_ it in the magic mirror! That other boy…he was crying…it was horrible."

I sigh, godmother can be ridiculous at times. "You have a good heart."

"Thank you."

"You must set it right."

"I know, but how?"

"You'll think of something."

* * *

**And that is the cliffhanger ending of the prologue...probably won't get anything more up today, but I might add the "first chapter" tomorrow :)**


	2. The beginning of the end

**Okay, so the REAL first chapter! I feel so accomplished...I'm actually not exactly failing as badly as I thought I would on this sequel...of course, this might just be the only good chapter...**

**first chapter is from Prussia's POV**

* * *

It's a great day out. So why, you ask, is the awesome me spying? It's not spying! I'm simply watching from a concealed location. Not spying!

"Are you _spying_ Gilbert? On who?" Tonio crawls into the bush beside me closely followed by Francis.

"Who are you watching, mon ami?"

"No one!" They know it's a lie. They know who I'm 'spying' on.

"Ah! She grows lovelier every day, non?" Francis is eyeing her.

"Oh. Just that Hungarian girl again. Don't you know she is getting married in one week?"

"Yes, alright. I know she belongs to that bastard. Alright?" I find myself inexplicably angry as I'm reminded _yet again_ about the upcoming wedding.

"But you love her."

"No! She's just…my childhood friend, my _best_ friend."

"You love her mon ami, face reality."

"No! I…I guess…" I dissolve into a blushing, embarrassed silence. Definitely not awesome.

"Haha! You made him blush!"

"Oui."

"NO! I'm too awesome to blush. Your eyes are funny."

"Non, you are very red."

"You look like a tomato~" Antonio is rolling around in the dirt laughing at me.

"What the hell Tony?" I leap on top of him, and we start an all-out brawl.

"Ah! Mon Cherie." Francis leans down to kiss a small, gently tanned and calloused hand. I know that hand all to well, though it has gotten soft in the past few months. This was the hand that would have strangled Francis if he even tried to treat her like a girl, but now it seemed only suited to his tender kiss.

"My my _sir, _you are _very crude_." Lizzie. She's changed so much in the past six months. There was a time when she wouldn't be wearing a dress, wouldn't call me sir, and wouldn't say unawesome things like crude. Just six months ago we used to fight on even terms, man to man. She used to call me Gil. She wouldn't have hesitated to start, join, or continue a brawl. But now she is living up to her title.

"If it isn't the _princess_." Tony is being sarcastic, which makes me want to punch him again, but Lizzie is here so I won't.

"I'm sorry you can't _handle_ my awesomeness." Before Roderich she would have made a snappy comeback like, 'you wish!' But now she just takes Francis' proffered arm and saunters off. Just six months ago she didn't even know _how _to saunter.

"Well, you've certainly got high hopes. Personally, I think you have a better chance with _Francis_. She's waaaaaaayyy outta your league." Anotnio is joking, but it isn't funny.

"I know." Somehow my awesomeness has been crushed by her rejection.

"I'm sorry." I look around. The voice is distinctly girly. There isn't anyone but Antonio, who is slowly sneaking away.

"Who are you?"

"No one."

"Then why are you sorry?"

"I did a bad thing."

"What did you do?"

"I tempted fate."

What the-"

"I changed destiny."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I will show you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I'm back on that fateful day six months ago. There! Lizzie and I are wrestling in the courtyard. I don't know she's a girl yet. Hey! There's someone in our room! It's that jerk Roderich!

"Listen." The voice says.

"Do you want the girl?" I see a fat woman with wings and a wand hovering behind Roddy. Roddy is staring at none other than Lizzie.

"Who are you?" I make a mental note to be more accepting of strange voices so I don't sound like Roddy.

"A friend."

"How can I be sure?"

"Just tell me, do you want the girl to love you?"

"…yes…"

"Very well." The woman waves her wand and a ray of light arcs towards Lizzie. The light enters her chest, and she immediately sits up. And the strangeness begins.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What the hell?"

"That was the past."

"Okay. I know that."

"I changed fate."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I feel stupid for allowing myself to talk to an invisible voice. I _must_ be going crazy.

"What I did that day changed the future. Do you understand."

"Yeah."

"What should have been can still happen. But I cannot fix my mistake with magic. Be careful. If you do not act quickly you will lost the future forever."

"Dammit." I need to go find Lizzie. I don't want to lose her completely.

"Tony, where did Lizzie go?"

"Last I saw she was taking a walk through the garden with Francis." I don't wait for him to finish, I just take off. I run through Roddy's beautiful, prizewinning garden unable to take in the beauty. I have to find her, I can't lose her. …the mantra in my head droned on and on reminding me of what I could never have.

"Let us go this way, sir."

"Of course, m'lady." Francis bows to her will as they enter the hedge maze. I follow carefully so they won't notice me.

"You wished to discuss something?"

"Oui. Unlike my foolish friends, I have always known that you were a woman. It always intrigued me, the woman who fights like a man. I had hoped to win you for myself, but alas, a princess must always choose a prince."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Roderich may have captured your heart and tamed your spirit, but even he cannot contain your fire forever. Soon enough he _will_ get burned, what will you do then?"

"What are you talking about? Taming? Fir? I'm learning how to be a f***in lady for my future husband. What is so damn wrong about that?"

"I see your true heart is still there. Perhaps it is simply hidden beneath frills and lace."

"Shut up!" Lizzie slapped him, and for a moment her fierce expression showed me how hard she has been trying to make this manners thing work. "Oh! I apologize. Please excuse my temper." Her hands are trembling and I can sense the pent-up emotions inside of her, ready to explode. It doesn't matter how well she can hide from everyone else, I can always sense what Lizzie is feeling.

"All is forgotten mademoiselle."

"Sometimes it is…difficult to remember my manners."

"I see. I apologize in advance for my rudeness. But I must ask, what is your heart saying right now?"

"My heart tells me I must work tirelessly to prepare myself for bridehood. I am not yet ready to meet Roderich at the altar." Her voice is an emotionless monotone, her face remaining blank. I'm sure even Francis can tell that she doesn't really mean it.

"Ah. But what would you heart say if a friend told you that he loved you?"

"I would be sorry and say that I cannot return their feelings."

"What if it was a close friend?"

"I would say 'I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to Prince Roderich of Austria.'"

"What if a close friend were about to die? What would you say?"

She sighs. "I would feel awful that they were dying and I would tell them I would miss them."

"And-"

"What is this all about?" She cuts him off, showing some of her once characteristic impatience.

"You will see mademoiselle. What would you do after this, ahem, close friend died?"

"I would be sad for awhile, but I would make new friends. I would get over it…eventually." I don't know why, but I feel a stabbing pain in my heart. Does she consider _me_just a friend? I've known her all of her life.

"Are you so sure you could replace this kind of friend?"

"Yes." It feels like she just twisted the knife in my heart. Why does it hurt so much? Why is Francis asking all these questions?

"Ah. Just one more question. If you were dying: Who would you call with your last goodbye?" Her face, which has been kept expressionless throughout this entire interrogation suddenly breaks into an expression that _I_ can't even read.

"What the hell do you mean?" Francis doesn't even wait for an answer. He walks back in the direction they entered the maze. "Mein gott! Come back here you bastard!" Wait, did she just swear…in _german_? Lizzie seems to have forgotten all her training in favor of pursuing Fancis back through the hedge maze. I lost sight of Lizzie through the thick shrubbery. Why do her words hurt so much? She isn't _my_ Lizzie, she changed. So why the hell do I still care?

* * *

**Lots of angst on Gilby's part here...but I love him anyway...**

**Please read and review...NICE things? I always appreciate constructive criticism thanks, gotta go eat dinner now XP  
**


	3. Uncertainty

**Oooooooooooookaaaaayyy...so it's been quite a long time since I've posted much of anything...or at least it feels like it. A LOT has happened. Marching band is starting up on Monday~ for those of you who DON'T KNOW this is an awesome thing...you should join marching band too ^^**

**Ummmm...I went to Otakon and had a TON of fun...I cosplayed Hungary ^^ There was this Hetalia photoshoot and there were a TON of Hungaries and Austrias but there weren't that many Prussias and I was thinking "What is wrong with the world?" The good part was I got to abuse two different Prussias with my dented frying pan...didn't really hit them though and I got hugs from loads of different nations in and out of cosplay ^^**

**...I hugged Russia! it was AWESOME! We met up with this really cool group of cosplayers who were pretty awesome as well! They were a group with America, Russia, Belarus, and Japan...we were trying to set up a LARP (live-action-roleplay) but we kinda failed big-time...blame parents *rolls eyes* I saw the Hetalia premier with my friends Katie (Romano/Lovi) and Brianne (Italy/Feli) and we spazzed and everything which was ALSO awesome...wow I wrote a lot...and this is only the author's notes...I wonder if anyone actually reads these...prolly not when I write so much XD anyway, without further ado here is the rather short next chapter *makes super awesome ta-da pose*  
**

* * *

Something is wrong with Elie. I cannot be sure, but I believe she was cursing when she came inside from her walk through the garden.

"Elie? Darling?" I have never been in my love's chambers before, I am not sure how she will react if I simply walk in. How did I fall in love with such an unpredictable woman? It's infuriating. The Hungarian princess is outspoken and crude, not at all like the woman from the ball.

Elie and I have grown distant recently. I do not understand why. Everything was going so well! I actually thought there might be some hope for her. But I do not understand her recent mood swings, they just make no sense! One minute she is the perfect and proper lady she's been training to be and the next she becomes a demon to terrify the servants and nobles alike.

I take a deep breath and push open the door to her bed chamber.

"You highness!" She bows. "What is it you wish?" She stood up quickly when I walked in, moving parchment to cover her work. I slowly look around, taking in my future wife's unusual décor. The walls are mostly bare stone as they have always been, but there is a foreign flag hanging directly above my dear Elie's bed. In addition, the bed silks have been changed to a horrendous shade of (Prussian) blue and the walls adorned with outlandish displays of the most dangerous weaponry. It's horrendous! This is not the environment for a fine lady to live in. I notice a cast-iron frying pan laying on her bedside table. What on earth could she be thinking? It even has several dents in it! I wonder what she's been cooking with _that_. I turn to view the last wall, by the desk where she was working, and I'm almost afraid of what I'll find.

The wall is a collage of sketches, all of them are people. I can see different pictures of myself, all of them large-scale, focused only on my solitary face. I see pictures of the _bad touch trio_, those irritating idiots. I look at the other pictures most of them are featuring _that Prussian idiot!_ She draws _him_ different from everyone else. Beilschmidt is more realistic, more personalize in her drawings. It irritates me that he still holds a piece of her heart when she _is_ marrying _me_.

I walk over to her desk, intent on finding her hidden project. I move the last pictures away and find myself looking at yet another sketch of _that man._ He is crouching in some bushes, which look remarkably similar to the bushes in the garden, watching something. Beside him, though hidden by shadow and unimportance are his two irritating friends. I briefly wonder what he's watching, and why he's in the bushes but it is put out of my mind by the sheer truth that she has been thinking about _him. _

I rush from her chambers. I must make a phone call.

"Feliciano. Tell my bride I apologize for leaving so quickly I will make amends soon."

"Of course sir." I walk away, trying to stay composed and calm. It will not do to make any rash decisions about the Prussian problem. I go straight to the phone.

"Sir?" The man picks up on the first ring, greeting me in messy german.

"I need a favor."

"I will come."

I hang the phone up, I don't think this is too drastic. After all, that idiot needs to be put in his place. I just hope my friend can help with this problem.

* * *

***hides, chanting* please don't kill me, please don't kill me...**

**Okay, I know that was incredibly short and you've probably been waiting for awhile...but I didn't really have anything more to write from Roddy's perspective...T.T **

**I-I promise to post more REALLY soon, okay? Okay? *waves white flag* Nuuuuuuuu! don't point that gun at meeeeeeee! *shot shot shot* Ack! *dies*  
**


	4. Author Note

**My dear readers, **

**I apologize to those of you who thought this was an update. My parents have blocked fanfiction on my laptop, and I haven't been able to get anything typed up in ages. Currently, I have been accessing Fanfiction from my school computers, but that really isn't a long term solution... I promise that I will have new chapters as soon as I can get them typed up...I really have meant to update sooner, but school has gotten in the way of writing and I really do apologize but I found myself starting some new stories and I have a ton of new ideas...**

**AS ALWAYS. I promise that I will never drop a story. No matter what. I love all of these characters, and even though I know how the story should end, I won't drop it. I think that's a horrible way to let readers down. On that note, I leave you. Please trust me when I say that I am finding ways to work around the blocks and around my busy schedule.**

**Love, Ravinsong**


	5. Kidnapped

**Hey all! I'm back! I got a new computer and I have fanfiction this time! :D **

**So I decided one of the first things I should do on my new machine was give you all an update on the stories you've been waiting so long for!**

**Just so you know I will be updating as fast as I can...but I have four stories that I have neglected and I now have to rewrite all the stuff that I had ready...mostly because the writing just plain sucked. In addition I might be continuing the one-shot that I wrote called Wedding Day and adding an epilogue to Cinderella... PLUS the writing bug kicked in and I have about a gajillion ideas for new fanfics...so updates will be as fast as I can make them because I'm trying to finish the stories I already have BEFORE starting all the new ones that I want to do...**

**Mostly I want to thank all of you for reviewing this story and even if you haven't reveiwed, favoriting and following. Those alerts make my day. Seriously. I smile every time I get one...and that's what has kept my inspiration going while I've been gone. So thanks!**

* * *

The sound of heavily booted feet echoed through the forest. Twigs snapped and leaves crackled, yet the smiling giant could care less if his prey was alerted to his presence. The albino man could not escape him. No one could escape Ivan Braginski when he was on a job. Oh yes…this was his favorite part! The chase. His prey running, hiding, thinking they were so clever and just when they thought that Ivan had finally given up the trail he would catch them…he would see the fear in their eyes as his beloved water pipe would meet their temple for a playful kiss and the light would leave their eyes. Not forever. Of course not forever! He would never let a murder happen that painlessly. No…he was not allowed to kill this time…but he was going to get the albino as a pet…at least until after his employers wedding. Then he was supposed to release the man. The silly aristocrat was never comfortable with the notion that he would have any part in planning a murder….that's why Ivan was going to get paid double~ So that little Roderich would be sure that the bounty hunter would not kill Gilbert…

His violet eyes scanned the forest, certain his prey was near. Ah! He spotted a thick thorn bush shivering as if the wind were moving its branches. But Ivan smiled his sickly sweet childish smile. The wind was blowing the other way.

"I found you~" His eyes met crimson orbs and he swung the pipe.

* * *

Eliza sat on her balcony looking at the sunset. But she wasn't sitting in the traditional way. No. Using a chair was too constrictive, and she really hated the dress that she had been forced into for the upcoming dinner party. Elizaveta was seated on the railing of her balcony with her legs dangling out over the ground, where she could easily fall to her death from her tower with just a little push. The danger thrilled her. It was the only thing she could still choose to do on her own with all of the crap that Roderich wanted her to do. Her heart ached for the green pastures where her horse grazed and the clanging sounds of swords on the practice field. Her fingers craved the feel of her own blade, desperate to fight her own battles again.

But of course it's not meant to be. She fell in love with a prince, like all princesses should, and her prince wanted her to be a proper lady. Proper ladies didn't ride horses like a man or go to the practice fields or want to become knights. Proper ladies never held swords and they certainly didn't fantasize about jousting and other dirty sports! Eliza just wished that being a proper lady didn't feel so forced…she was doing it to please Roderich…she just wished that being a proper lady would please her too. There was still a piece of her heart crying out to be set free…the part that wanted someone to love her the way that she was…it was the part of her heart that didn't want to change for anyone. It didn't want to be a princess it wanted to be a warrior queen. A woman that would never rely on men to fight her battles or protect her from the world…

There was only one person in the entire world who had ever treated her like she was equal with men. And that was her former best friend, Gilbert. Even after the disaster of a ball he hadn't acted like she was any more a lady than she had been before the ball. He still cursed at her and tried to get her into fights. Although before the ball he had never resorted to spying on her…if there was something he had wanted to say to her he would say it. He still hadn't realized that she knew all about his spying. He and his "Bad Touch Trio" friends weren't that quiet. But it was nice to know that he was still around…and that on some level he might still think of her as his friend…

Her heart hurt to think of Gilbert finding someone to replace her with…a new best friend…a new girl. She didn't want him to replace her! She wanted him to rescue her! Wait….what? What was she even thinking…rescue? No. It was he who needed rescue…rescue from his own arrogance and stupidity! She was fine! She loved Roderich and it was her dream to marry him and be his perfect queen…they were perfect together! At least that's what everyone said….so why didn't she like the idea of getting married? She walked back into her room and sat down on the bed, gazing up at the flag over her bed. She had insisted on hanging a Hungarian flag to remind her that she does not belong in Austria. The sheets reminded her of her childhood, and one special albino boy in particular…the boy who had taught her that it didn't matter who you were as long as you were brave, loyal, and willing to work hard you could do anything. Of course he couldn't seem to do the one thing that she desperately wanted him to do. No! Wait….what was she thinking… All Eliza wanted was for Gilbert to leave her alone to prepare for her wedding and then show up to support her decision even if he knew that she wasn't ever going to be happy. Ugh. She did it again…putting little phrases into her own thoughts….Elizaveta growled ferally and marched over to her desk. She took out a blank piece of paper and began writing. Over and over her hand penned the words, sometimes in elegant script, sometimes in harsh blocky letters. As time wore on and she moved to the next page the words began to look more forced… 'I love Roderich'

Elizaveta fell asleep at her desk that night. She was tired and she hadn't finished her writing…She had fallen asleep in the middle of a page…the script was beautiful but the fifteen pages of writing showed a troubling truth….she had progressed from easily writing the phrase to struggling and as time wore on the phrase became distorted…'I don't love Roderich…..I can't love Roderich….' And just before she fell asleep 'I love Gil….' Because once all her defenses were gone and all the denial stripped away she knew the truth….she just couldn't admit it yet.

* * *

**So? How was that for your first chapter in ages? I wrote a pretty long one this time...and I have to say that it was really hard capturing all of Lizzy's feelings in this...seriously...you would think Hungary is a simple character...but if you read the history everything was super complicated...I'm planning to write an AusHun fic...but it's not going to be happy and fluffy...it's going to reflect how complicated the reality of their marriage actually was...**

**~Ravin**


	6. Matters of the Heart

**Hey guys! So this is my first chapter since school started! Sorry it took so long, I was packing and everything was crazy and then I've been crazy busy since school started. Have I ever told you guys how much I really hate math? It's probably the subject that I despise the most! Well, anyway. I realized that I did some really weird stuff in Chapter 3...so...yeah...I smacked myself. And I guess I'm gonna have to go back and change the end of chapter 3. Because this story is supposed to be medieval-ish in time period...and I had Roderich using a phone. SO...clearly I wasn't thinking when I wrote that. I'll be changing it within the next day or two.**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the trees, forcing the albino to blink rapidly to adjust his eyes, wincing at the bright light. Once his eyes had adjusted, Gilbert turned his attention to his surroundings. He was face down in the dirt and leaves in the middle of a forest. He carefully scanned the clearing, aware that the man who hit him couldn't be very far away. Sure enough, he saw the brown boots crunching through the leaves, the big man was gathering his things and making his horse ready. Gilbert's heart froze in his chest as he instantly recognized the man. Ivan Braginski. The greatest bounty hunter in the five kingdoms. Why had he been attacked by a bounty hunter?! And by Braginski of all people! He had REALLY pissed someone off…Gilbert searched his memories. Nope, he couldn't think of anyone he owed money to…and he hadn't been to the bar in a few days. So it must be someone who just didn't like him. But would anyone dislike him? He was awesome!

* * *

Ivan hummed to himself, his little albino was awake, but of course the little man thought that Ivan didn't know. Ivan knew everything. He had been a bounty hunter all his life. He knew when people were pretending to be unconscious. And the albino had woken up several moments before. Well the poor little man would be sorry if he even tried to run away. Nobody escaped from Ivan Braginski…

"You must be very important little man…my employer is paying me lots of money to keep you detained for a few days." He chuckled to himself as the albino leapt nearly three feet into the air, shocked that Ivan already knew he was awake. "You did not really think you could trick me, da? I am the best. I always know."

"Actually…uh…" Ivan's eyes glimmered with dark amusement, he could tell that the albino was struggling to cover his mistake. "I was wondering who paid you to pick me up. I'm not actually sure who I pissed off this time!" Good…the little man was going to play it off like this happened to him a lot. Yes…Gilbert was going to try to play the brave little hero. Well he wasn't going to be very brave for long…

"I will not tell you for free. If you want to know you will have to work for the answer. We are going to my home. When we get there, you will work for me and when it is time for me to release you I will tell you who paid me to capture you."

The little gears in the smaller man's head were clearly working overtime, Ivan could even picture the smoke rising out of Gilbert's ears. He loved watching men who were scared for their lives. They were funny and cute, and they always showed their fear. "Well…since I'm not going to escape from you easily…I guess I'll accept your deal" Ivan couldn't help but giggle at the resolve on Gilbert's face. His silence had told Ivan everything he needed to know. And when the albino attempted to escape he would find a whole new meaning to the word pain…yes. Ivan loved it when people did stupid things. Especially silly little scared people. And he thought that Gilbert might be his favorite of all of his cute little victims. Yes…the boy was going to be terrified….Ivan would keep him for as long as possible.

* * *

"I love him, I love him not, I love him, I love him not." Elizaveta sighed, she felt like a stupid shallow girl. Well that's what she had become since that nightmare of a ball, she looked and often acted like the rest of the pale, swooning ladies of the court. She plucked another petal from the flower. "I love him…" Only one petal remaining, and she instantly knew her answer. But it was something she had already known…she didn't love Roderich. Her eyes scanned the bushes, waiting for a certain someone to leap out and make fun of her for being a pansy, girly little princess. She shook her head, throwing the flower away. No. She didn't want that idiot to be in her garden. She wanted him to leave her alone so she could be happy! She was going to marry the man she had been waiting all her life to marry. Wait what the heck was she thinking! She hadn't been waiting all her life to get married! She didn't need a man to be happy!

Her eyes caught her reflection in the pond and she slapped the water's surface, destroying the image. She didn't want to see the tears that she could already feel on her cheeks. Dammit…where was Gilbert? Usually he would be here by now! She stood and picked up the largest rock she could find, hurling it into the bushes. But he wasn't there to scare away…he wasn't anywhere. And she was so lonely…she could go to her fiancée…but he wasn't going to do anything about it. Roderich didn't want her to see any man except him until the wedding! And even if she wanted to spend time with him all they would do is sit next to each other in the court. He would participate a bit in proceedings, assisting his father and she would let her eyes glaze over, doing exactly what was expected of her. All women were supposed to do in court was look pretty and swoon over the knights. And because Elizaveta was engaged she couldn't even swoon if she wanted to!

She began to make her way back to the castle, casting her eyes toward Gilbert's usual hiding places once more. She didn't care what had happened to him. No! She was glad he wasn't bothering her anymore! What Elizaveta didn't see was the small fairy that followed her, slipping a forged letter under her bedroom door that evening. The small fairy that was trying to undo the damage that her simple spell had wrought on the heart of the poor princess.

Elizaveta turned, hearing the distinct sound of the parchment on the flagstones. She opened the letter, it was addressed to her from Francis, which was strange. And even stranger that Roderich had allowed her to get a letter like this. Usually she would simply hear any news from him. But when she found out what it was about her heart stopped. She placed a hand to her chest, trying to remember how to breathe. She couldn't believe that it was true. The letter said that Roderich had hired a bounty hunter to kidnap Gilbert. How could her fiancée do that to the man she considered her best friend! And even worse…where was Gilbert now….had he already been captured? Or was he on the run. She felt like a fool for not knowing about Roderich's plan sooner…

* * *

**And there you have it! So yeah...don't kill me...this isn't really a filler chapter...it's just masquerading as one! And please don't kill me...but I sort of kind of got an idea for a new story... so ummm...yeah...I started writing it in class today... *hides* please don't kill me!**


End file.
